


The Vampire Hunter

by zynestehildar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanxOC, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynestehildar/pseuds/zynestehildar
Summary: Jane knew the boys when they were younger, before the fire. She was good friends with John and Mary. They interacted almost daily and was devastated when she heard about what happened. At the time of the fire, she of course knew nothing of the supernatural and believed that John’s theories were insane, but six months after while on a trip in the mountains of Colorado, she was attacked and became a supernatural being herself. She did not understand what had happened until she was forced to feed and complete the transition. She never stayed with the other because she did not want to become like them, she did not want to hurt people. She had nearly starved herself to death, fighting off the urges of the bloodlust, when a vampire hunter by the name of Daniel Elkins had found her. Instead of ending her life, he helped her, taught her there was another side to the life and how she could use it for good. Maybe there was a part of him that enjoyed the thought of a vampire killing her own kind purely because she hated what she was but he stilled helped her and allowed her to actually have some sort of meaning in life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It had been 21 years since Jane had seen either John or his boys. After the fire, people say that he went insane, but she now knew that he had been speaking the truth. She also had become a hunter, tracking down the one who had attacked her, made her into a monster. 

She had recently heard a rumor that John Winchester and his boys were on the same job as she was, hunting the group that attacked and killed Daniel Elkins as well as took the legendary colt. They were staying in a cabin just two down from hers. She wanted to meet with them and talk about the group they were both hunting, but she looked the same as she did 21 years ago. That would no doubt raise some suspicion from John and possibly Dean if he remembers who she was. 

She was sat in a rocking chair on the front porch of the cabin, reading a book when she heard a vehicle coming down the path. Looking up, she saw the beautiful old impala that the brothers were rumored to travel in, passed, followed by an older truck that she did not quite recognize. She smiled and politely waved to them, hoping they would not realize who she was right away so she would have enough time to figure out what she would tell them. She did plan to talk to them later that evening, but she had no idea what she would say if they were to ask how she kept herself looking so young. They continued down the path without even glancing her way, and she looked down to continue reading her book. The areas she was in was typically quiet and peaceful, so she understood Daniel’s reasoning for staying in these parts instead of traveling like the Winchesters. 

When the sun had begun to set, she decided it was time to go pay the Winchesters a visit. She dog eared the corner of the page and put the book inside on the table before she pulled on her hoodie and grabbed her journal. She started walking down the gravel road to the cabin that they were staying in. The lights were still on inside, and she could hear them talking. She lightly knocked on the door, and the voices immediately stopped. It was silent for a long moment before the sound of rustling started, and the door opened. She was met by the face of Dean Winchester. 

“Who are you?” He asked sternly, his deep voice surprising her slightly. 

“My name is Jane Anderson. I was your neighbor in Lawrence before the fire,” she told him. She could hear John talking in the cabin before Dean was pulled away from the door and was replace by John. 

“Jane?” He asked as he looked her up and down. “What are you doing here?” 

She smiled softly. “For the same reason you are, to kill the bastards that killed Daniel Elkins.” 

The look on his face was a mixture of surprise and confusion. “You’re a hunter?” he finally asks. 

“Yeah, an incident about six months after the fire introduced me to it all. Daniel was the one who helped me and saved my life.” 

“But how can we trust that you’re not possessed by a demon and that’s how you know all about this?” she hears a voice she did not recognize ask from behind John. 

“Do you have any holy water?” She questions. “Or you could attempt an exorcism.” 

Dean had already dug through his bag a brought out a flask that she guessed was filled with holy water and brought it over to her. She took the flask and uncapped it before taking a swig from it, the water not affecting her as expected. 

“See, clean,” she told them as she handed it back to him. “Here, let me show you this.” She flipped through the pages of her journal and found a picture of her a Daniel together a few years back. She handed it to John, and he took it. 

“You haven’t changed much at all,” he comments as he looks at the photo. “Especially for it being 21 years since we’ve seen each other.” 

Jane laughed slightly and grinned. “I have a very thorough skincare routine and you of course got to stay fit for the job.” 

“That is very true,” John says as he hands the picture back to her. She took it and put it back in her journal. He opened the door wider. “Come on in. I am sure we can help each other. This is Sammy and I’m sure you remember Dean.” 

“You boys have both grown up handsomely,” Jane said and smiled as she accepted the invitation, stepping into their cabin and sees that they had a map spread out on the table with a couple different places marked on it. “So, you have some ideas of where the groups might be holding up at?” She asks them. 

“Yeah, we haven’t quite figured out which spot they are at,” Dean spoke up as he moved beside her to look at the map as well. She pulled the folded map from her journal and spread it out next to theirs. 

“I’ve narrowed it down to two possible places, but I have a feeling they are going to be hanging out in this barn. It’s more of a central location to the places that have seen the disappearances compared to the rest of them,” she told them as she points to the location of the barn. 

All three of the men look at the location that she was pointing too, amazed that she was able to narrow it down to just one location when they had about eight different ones marked. “How are you able to figure this out so easily?” Sam asks her. 

“Daniel specialized in hunting vampires and when he saved me, that is what he taught me. I’ve followed what he has taught me ever since I went off on my own and my instincts have yet to fail me,” she explains as she pulled her journal out and started looking at the notes that she had written down about the most recent disappearances. “The young couple that they took two nights ago will likely still be alive. They live to play with their food first.” Her face was grim and full of disgust. She never understood why someone could enjoy torturing and killing someone the way that most vampires do. 

“We'll go first thing in the morning. The sun doesn’t kill them, but they still sleep during that day because it hurts them,” John told the boys and Jane nodded in agreement. Although the morning sun hurt the worst, she was still going to do what she could save the couple. “Well get in and get them out. If we don’t have to fight them in the process, then it will make it much easier.” 

“I’ll meet you back here just before dusk,” Jane told them as she folded her map back up and put it back in her journal. She had gone to the door and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“It is really good to see you, Jane,” John said before he pulled her into a hug. She was surprised by the action but hugs him back. 

“It’s good to see you as well,” she tells him before pulling away. Both brothers looked at them confused as if they had never seen their dad do that before. “I should get going.” 

“Let me walk you back to your cabin,” Dean said suddenly. 

“I’m fine, there’s no need to do that,” she tells him as she turns to look at him from the door that she now had open. 

“Of course there is. We don’t know if they’re out there listening to us right now,” Dean counters her. She of course could hear that there was no one within a mile of the cabin but gave in so that Dean wouldn’t push it anymore. 

“Alright, let's go,” she tells him as she holds the door open for him. He follows her out and they start walking down the gravel road back to her cabin. It was completely silent other than the sound of their feet on the gravel until Dean spoke once again. 

“Were you the one who waved at us earlier?” 

“Yeah, that was me,” she answered as she nodded slightly. “I didn’t think any of you had noticed.” 

“I did but as I’m sure you know; we try not to associate much so we can keep a low profile.” He told her. 

“Of course,” she said. “How did you know Daniel?” 

“I didn’t know him. Sam and I heard about the murder in the news and came to investigate, that was when we found dad. Daniel mentored him for a while years ago,” Dean explained. 

“He told me that. I was here to visit with him and pulled up to his house while the police where there,” she looked down as she fell silent. It hurt her that he was gone, the one person that kept her going because even though she was supposed to be something that he hunted, he helped her to get her revenge and to be better than the others. 

“Rough subject I guess,” Dean said as he looked over at her, seeing how hard she was taking it. “Maybe this is one you should set out. It’s never good to let your emotions in the way when hunting something.” 

She let out a short laugh as he said that. “You act as if I don’t know what got your family into the hunting business,” she mutters. “Besides, I need to let the anger and frustration out on something instead of letting it build up.” Dean didn’t argue nor say anything else. The rest of the walk to her cabin was silent. She pulled out the key as they stepped up on the porch and unlocked her door. “Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem,” Dean tells her. “Are you sure you’re okay staying here by yourself? I could stay if you would like.” 

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. “I’ve been on my own for the past 13 years. I think I should be fine tonight.” 

“I know… I mean… Here, let me put my number in your phone so you can call me if something happens,” He finally got out. Jane grinned at his flusterment as she digs her phone out of her pocket and hands it to him. He looked as if he were almost shaking from nervousness as he took her phone and dialed his own number and called himself so she would have his number. “Alright, well… I’m going to head back.” He turned on his heals before heading off the porch, back towards his cabin. 

Jane smiled as she watched him for a moment before going into her cabin and getting ready for bed so she could be ready for the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up fifteen minutes before the sun rose. It always made it easier for her to adjust to the sun when she was outside when it was rising. She got out of bed and showered before getting dressed for the day. She pulled her hoodie on and sat her sunglasses on the top of her head in case she would need the later before grabbing her journal and what she would need for the hunt before walking down the road to their cabin. The sun had just started to peak over the horizon, lighting up the skies, as she stepped onto the porch. She could hear light snores from inside and no other movement. 

She lightly knocked on the door, not wanting to startle them but her attempt failed. Still, no movement could be heard as she stood there waiting. She sighed before knocking much hard, this time hearing movement from inside. The door was soon opened, and she was met with a shirtless, confused Dean. “You’re hear early,” he grumbles. 

She blushed slightly and hoped that he hadn’t seen her checking him out. “Umm... well it’s what we agreed upon last night,” She muttered as she finally looked away. He must not have noticed her look as he opened the door further for her. 

“Come on in, I’ll wake them,” he tells her as he turned and walked back into the cabin. She followed and quietly shut the door behind her. “Dad, Sam, get up. The alarm must be junk.” Dean said as he nudged each of them. The two slowly started to stir as Dean got his clothes and went in the bathroom to get ready. 

“You’re not one to slack, are you Jane?” John joked as he finally got up out of bed. 

She smiled slightly as she shook her head. “I just never break a deal.” 

The three men started getting read and when Dean had finished, he came over and sat down beside her on the couch. “How old are you now?” He questioned her. 

“Dean,” John warned as it was never polite to ask a lady her age. 

“Now is that something you really need to concern yourself with?” She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. 

“Well... I... Uh...” He once again became flustered around her, stuttering, unable to form words. 

He didn’t push the subject anymore, just at beside her with a red face. When both Sam and John were ready, they gathered their things and all four went out to the vehicles. Sam had gone back with John, leaving her to have to ride with the flustered Dean, which she found quite amusing. The start of the drive was silent, not even the radio made a sound. 

“Do you not feel comfortable enough to talk around me?” She finally questioned him; a small smirk played on her face as she watched his reaction. 

“No... I mean... I do but... You just make me so nervous. Something about you is so different from other women and it almost scares me,” he explains to her, getting out his longest line so far today. 

She looked over at him and raised and eyebrow. “How am I different from other woman?” 

“You’re just… I don’t know!” He exclaimed. “It’s like you have this high authority over me, this power that I can’t fathom.” 

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him closely, wondering if he knew her secret. “What power could I hold over you? That I’m fourteen years older than you?” 

He shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road. “Maybe, I really can’t figure it out.” She noticed his grip on the steering wheel tightens and she sighed. “What happened for you to become a hunter?” There it was. The question that she didn’t know how to answer. Maybe if she just remained silent he would press it anymore. “Jane, tell me what happened and I won’t say anything else about it.” 

She sighed as she looked down at her hands that rested In her lap. “I was attacked by vampires. I was on a camping trip in Colorado with some friends when it happened. I was the only one out of seven people that live. Barely thought. Danial saved me from starving to death. In return, I helped him and learned about everything and went on hunts with him.” She looked out the window as she fell silent again. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean mumbled, “I didn’t realize..” 

“Of course you didn’t realize,” she suddenly snapped as she quickly faced him. “You didn’t take the moment to think that maybe the experience that Introduced me to the supernatural could be as traumatic as yours.” 

Dean was surprised by her sudden outburst, but realized how out of place he was for pushing the subject. They rode the rest of the drive in silence. 

When they pulled into the dirt lot near the barn, Jane immediately got out of the car and went over to the truck. She wanted to get this job over with so she could leave and move on. She bumped shoulders with Sam as she pasted him who went back to Dean to talk to him. 

“What did you do to her?” She heard Sam ask Dean quietly, not thinking that she would be able to hear him. 

“I asked her what happened,” Dean told him. His voice almost sounded as if her were in pain, like he regretted what he had done. “I should have just left it, she probably hates me now.” 

Jane turned to John as she attached the sheath of her machete to her belt. “Let's get in here and get these people out as quietly as possible. It’ll be easier to kill them once they are out of the way.” She spoke softly, her eyes sticking to the ground. 

“I agree, you stay with Sam and Dean. I’m going to try and find the Colt,” John tells her as he pulled what he needed from the tailgate of his truck. 

“Just be careful, they may be heavy sleepers, but they’ll have you the moment they wake you,” she mutters as she shoves a capped syringe of dead man's blood in her back pocket. “Let’s go.” She started silently walking through the woods, towards the barn. 

They had seen the last of them go in about five minutes ago so they would all be asleep by now. They climbed up a stack of hay bales to an open window that lead to the upper loft of the barn. As they had expected, all the vampires where sleeping in hammocks around the barn and the missing girl was tied up against a post. Dean pointed to her and nodded his head in her direction to indicate they needed to get her first. Sam and Jane followed him off the loft and over to the girl while John went to look for the leader of the group who had the colt. Dean had started to try to wake her up as Sam was untying her. 

“Wait,” Jane said quietly as she tried to get them to stop. “They turned her.” By the time she got Dean to stop, the girl was already asleep and let out a roar. She launched herself as Dean, knocking him to the ground while trying to kill him. Jane threw herself at the girl, pulling her off Dean and plunging the syringe into her neck. In seconds, the girl went limp and stopped fighting. The others that were sleeping had woke up and started to target them. “Get out of here!” Jane yelled as she scrambled to her feet and started pushing the boys towards the exit. Sam had already climbed up the ladder and she was getting ready to when Dean was pulled away by one of the vampires. “Sam, go!” She yelled as she went to help Dean. He was trying to fight off the girl that had ahold of him and something in Jane snapped when she saw the woman trying to bite him. She was by their side in a second, pulling Dean away from her and swinging the machete threw her neck. The womans head went rolling as she started pushing Dean to the ladder, making him go up the ladder before her. As she started climbing the ladder, Dean reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to the loft before they both ran out the window. Sam was waiting for them outside and when he only saw the two of them, he started yelling. 

“Dad!” He yelled and Dean realized that they had left him in there. “Dad!” 

Dean turned to go back into the barn, but Jane grabbed his arm, stopping him. “He’s on his way out. He’ll be alright,” She told him. 

She could hear John fighting but know that it would be no help for them to go into the barn. Just moments after she said the, the doors flew open and he came running out. Sam and Dean had gotten ready to start fighting again but John shook his head. 

“They’re not going to try to fight during the day, they’ll attack at night.” He told them. 

“Let's go back and get a new plan ready,” Jane said as she started heading to the vehicles.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back at the cabins, Jane started walking back to hers. She knew the Winchester would figure out another plan  but right now she needed to get away from Dean.

“Jane, is everything alright?” John asked her as he was putting his things back into the case.

“I’ll be fine. They know what they did,” she said, loud enough for Dean to hear. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.” She continued walking to her cabin and sighed when she heard  footsteps behind her. She continued as if she didn’t hear a thing, hoping her would just leave her alone. She stopped to unlock the door but Dean grabbed her hand, preventing her from doing so.

“Jane, I’m sorry ,” He said as she turned around to look at him. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to tell me.”

“Yet you still did,” She said coldly as she pulled her arm from him and went to unlock the door once again.  “Just leave me alone.” She was about to go inside when once again she felt his hand, this time on her shoulder. 

He pulled her back from the door and put his free hand on her other shoulder. “Would you jus t stop for a moment and talk to me?” He tries as she just glares at him, not saying anything back to him. “Jane, please.  Can we just get past that? I want to talk to you about something else.” Once  again, she just remained silent, trying to keep her anger under control. “Jane, how did you pull me away from that vampire.  There is no way you are  stronger than t hem.”

She shook her head as she sighed. “I just wanted to get everyone out of there. Just the heat of the moment I guess,” she muttered. 

Dean signed from her reluctance and moved his hand under her chin and lifted her face to get h er to look at him again. He didn’t say anything at first, just looked into her eyes. The next thing she  knew, he had leaned forward and was kissing her. She gasped slightly before she pushed him away, a bit harder than she intended to . Dean went flying off the porch before  hitting a tree and dropping to the ground unconscious. Jane stared at the spot that Dean’s limp body laid  in disbelief of what she had just done before she ran out to make sure that he was going to be alright. After making sure that no one could see her, she lifted dean in her arms and carried him into her cabin and laid him on the  bed. She could tell that there  were no broken  bones, but a  concussion was very likely. She sighed as she went to get a rag and wet it with cold water before folding it and laying it on his head. There wasn’t much that she could do, just wait for him to wake up.  She sat down on the bed so she could watch for him to wake up.

***************************

The sun had started to  set, and she had heard John ’ s truck leave a couple hours ago, but Sam was still in the cabin meaning that they weren’t being missed.  Dean had started to move in his sleep more, telling her that he was soon to wake up. She moved over to the bed and moved the rag that she had  kept cool over the past few hours to the night stand.  She lightly laid her hand on his  forehead and Dean jerked awake, grabbing her hand .

“What the hell happened?” he said  as he tried to set  up, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

“You kissed me. I pushed you away. You tripped and hit your head off the banister,” She lied easily as she got him to lay back down.

“Oh,” he muttered as he looked up at Jane. “Your lips are really soft.”

She looked at the male beside her in disbelief. “I should have just left you out there,” she said as she stood from the bed and took the rag back into the bathroom.

“Hey, that was supposed to be a complement,” he yelled after her. 

“There was still no reason for me to kiss you,” she said as she returned to the main room of the cabin and sat down on the couch.

“Yes, there is,” Dean told her as he watched her closely.

Jane shook her head and sighed. She knew what he was hinting at, but she didn’t want to get into a relationship, especial with another hunter who had no clue what she was.  “I’m too old for you. You need to find someone closer to your age that would make you happy.”

“You don’t think that you couldn’t make  me happy?” Dean questioned her, confused.

“Dean, you hardly know me. There are things about me tha t you don’t know that would probably cause a problem in a relationship,” she tells him as she gets up and started gathering her things and putting them into her duffle bag. T he job would be finished tonight , and she planned on leaving  after.

“How bad could it possibly be? Clearly, you’re not a demon because you drank holy water.  Let me guess,” his tone turned joking, trying to lighten the mood. “You’re a vampire who hunts vampires.”

Jane froze. She didn’t understand how he could pull that out of thin air. She knew that he was joking but her immediate reaction could have just told him that it was true.  She quickly started grabbing the weapons around the room so Dean wouldn’t try to attack her with them if he had caught on. Not once did she look at him.

“Holy shit,” Dean muttered as he saw how nervous she had gotten after he said that. “You’re a disgrace to hunters. ”

Jane spun around, facing him when he said that. “Don’t you dare say that,” she said lowly. Her eyes became dark and her control on her anger had started to slip. “You don’t know what the hell I have been through and I have not once killed a human. If I were anything like them, I could have done killed you multiple times.” She turned back around and continued to pack her things.

“Why are you here? Is anything that you’ve told us true?” He asked her. The anger was still in his voice but not as strong as before. There was slight fear.

“It has all been true,” She tells him. “ I just haven’t told you the whole story on some of the things.”

“Then why don’t you try telling me the full story then,” it almost sounded as if he was trying to challenge her now.

She looked at him confused but then turned to face him. “ I was attacked by vampires in Colorado, and they turned me. I didn’t want to hurt anyone, so I ran away from the group and started to starve mys elf. Daniel found me and instead of killing me, he showed me that I could live  off animal blood.” She decided she would start with the beginning.  She didn’t care if he knew at this point. “I am a vampire who hunts other vampires because I do not like the way they live. There are others out there who live like me, I don’t bother them. But I have  been hunting down the vampire who turned me and I have finally found him. Now I intend to kill him so no one else has to go through the pain that I did.” 

Dean looked at the girl in front of him surprised. He never realized that a vampire could be like her. He now knew why he felt so intimidated by her, she could so easi ly kill him, but she doesn’t. She has taken this opportunity to use her demise for something better. “I will help you kill him.”

“What?” Jane said surprised. She figured that at this point that he would be wanting to try to kill her.

“I’m not going to tell my dad or brother, clearly we can trust you if you haven’t tried to kill us yet.”

“Thank you, Dean,” she told him as she smiled softly, but it soon turned. “You’ll never have to see me once this is over.”

“What? No. That’s not what I want to happen,” Dean told her. “I... I don’t think that it would get in the way of a relationship.”

Jane shook her head. “I don’t want to risk hurting you. I could slip at any moment and hurt you.”

“That's risk we take when we take this job,”  he reminds her. He moved closer to her, laying his hand on her cheek. “I’d be willing to take that risk with you.”  He leaned down to her and kissed her once again.

This time instead of pushing him away, Jane kissed him back. She was shaking from being so nervous. She could smell his blood rushing through his veins and the beat of his puls e pounded in her head. She put her hand on his chest when she  felt her fangs trying to extend. “I... I...” she could barely think as she tried to focus and get her mind off the thought of his blood. “I d on’t want to hurt you,” she whispers before she disappeared from the cabin, the front door standing open as Dean stood in the middle of the room alone.


	4. Chapter 4

All three of the Winchesters stood waiting for Jane to join them outside of their cabin. Dean had kept his word to her and never said a word about what she was or what had happened .  He was starting to think that she had completely left the area, leaving them to finish the job on their own until he heard someone walking down the gravel path. Jane came waking towa rds them with her hoodie on, the hood pulled up over her head. She looked almost as if she were freezing.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked her concerned.  He put his hand on her cheek and she felt much colder than she had just hours earlier. He eyes even looked duller.  “Why are you so cold?”

“I don’t know,” she muttered.  She could smell his blood but didn’t understand why she couldn’t block it out.  “Let’s get going. The dead man’s blood will wear off soon.” She just wanted to get the hunt over with so she could find out what was wrong with her.  She had been progressively gotten colder ever since she had ran out of the cabin after her and Dean kissed.

The three men nodded in agreement before they got into the  vehicles to leave. The plan was for John to take the leaders mate and draw him away from the nest while Sam, Dean, and Jane took then ou t. Jane knew that she wouldn’t be letting John do it on his own, but she had to get him on his  way, so they didn’t have any problems with the girl waking up.

When the three arrived at the barn, it was silent. Jane heard no movement in or around the barn. “They’re not here,” she muttered as she looked over at Sam and Dean. “ They knew it would be a trap. We need to find your dad now.” She had started pulling them back to the car so they could go find him.

“How do you know this?” Sam asked her.

“Because the barn is empty, there is absolutely no noise coming from inside,” She tells him as they all got in  the car. Dean immediately started driving as Jane started telling him which way to go, following John’s scent.

“How the hell do you know this?” Sam asked her once again. “And why are you so fine with it?”

“Because she just knows this stuff Sammy, like you with your visions,” Dean said as he kept his eyes on the road. Jane was thankful that he still kept her secret .

“Stop the car, they are right up the road,” She said quietly. “We don ’t want them to know that we are here.”

Dean pulled off to the side of the road and they all got out of the car before making their way through the woods to  where they could just see John with the other group of vampires. They watched from behind trees, waiting to make sure everything went smoothly and prepared to attack if needed. The leader had stepped forward and placed the gun on the ground before stepping back. John moved forward with the girl still in his arms, knife pressed to her neck, ready to kill if they were to try anything. He bent down  to pick up the gun , but the girl had loosed the rope that bound her and hit John, sending him flying back against the truck.

That was when the three took action and ran towards the fight, Dean sent an arrow soaked in dead man’s blood into one of the m , and then reloaded before shooting another.  Jane had gone to help John but in the few seconds she had her back turned, the leader had gotten ahold of Sam.  The split second that she had to make a decision, she jumped, tackling the vampire from behind . He released Sam as they both fell to the ground. Jane had her arms around his neck and with a sickening crack, pulled it from his body.  She dropped the head of the one who turned her, the one who put her through so much pain and stood, turning to Dean. She ignored the cry of the male’s mate as she the look on her face showed how scared she was of what she had just done in front of his brother and father.

“I have to go,” she muttered and was about to take off again when she felt his arms around her. He pulled her small frame close to him, hop ing to be able to calm him down.

“Please don’t go,” he whispered to her. “It’s over. We don’t have to deal with  them anymore.”

“But your family,” she says as she turns around to see the John was still lying unconscious on the ground and Sam was just watching them.

“You saved me,” Sam told her. “You’re not like them.”

“Of course she is not like them,” Dean told him. “She would have killed us already if she was. She is a hunter because of what that bastard did to her. ” Dean looked down a Jane who was huddle against his chest, she still felt very cold. “Take dad back to the cabin, I’ ll take her so she can get cleaned up.”

Sam just nodded as he went over the get his father into his truck so he could take him back to their cabin. Dean had picked Jane up and carried her back to his car and sat her in the front seat before getting into the driver ’ s seat  and taking her back to her cabin. She remained curled up on the seat, now shivering. 

“Jane, what is going on,” Dean asked her, very concerned.

“I... I don’t know,” she lied to him. She had a slight idea of what it might be , but she wouldn’t be for sure until she got back to the cabin and checked on of  Daniel’s old journals.

The rest of the ride was silent as Dean drove, glancing at Jane every so often to make sure that she was alright.  When he pulled into the parking spot of the cabin, he was about to go around to help Jane out , but she had already gotten out want was in the cabin by the time that he had gotten his own do or open.

“That’s going to take some getting  use to,” Dean mumbled as he went into the cabin.

Jane was inside, flipping through the many journals of Daniel’s that she had, trying to find the section on vampire mating.  After flipping through the third book, she finally found it, and the note that Daniel had left on the page.

_ Some vampires have a true mate. They will yearn for that one’s blood if they are human, and to mate with them if they are vampire. To deny  _ _ the mate could mean certain death for the vampire/s of the couple. First beginning with severe chills, then with unbearable pain.  _ _ To be with this mate is the only way to prevent death. _

She was reading the information that Daniel had found about it when walked through the door.  Dean came to stand beside him, waiting for her to say something to him.  She didn’t say anything as she moved to read the sticky note that Daniel had added to it. 

**_ Don’t deny the mate, Jane. You won’t hurt them as it goes against a vampire's nature to harm their mate. Just accept it. _ **

She didn’t understand how he knew. How did he know that she would have a so called true mate and that she would find him. She set the book down on the table, not even attempting to close and hide it as she grabbed a change of clothes from her bag and going to change into clean clot hes.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was sat in the chair beside the table when she came out of the bathroom, the book setting in front of him, telling her that he had read it. She sat down on the chair opposite from him and looked down. 

“I will accept that I am your mate,” Dean told her, his voice strong without any doubt or hesitation. 

“You don’t understand what that means,” she muttered to him. 

“Then why don’t you explain what it means?” Dean asked her, leaning across the table and taking her hands Into his. 

“It means that I will crave your blood any time I am near you. It means that I will not be able to be away from you for more than a day or two at a time or this will happen. It also means that my instincts could take over one day when you are severely hurt and I turn you,” she looked him in his eyes as she told him this. 

“Then so be it. I will stick with you if it means that you will not die because you are afraid of yourself,” Dean tells her. Jane remained quiet for a a while as she just watched Dean. The rumors of him made her not believe that what was happening was real but here he was In front of her. He had stood up and pulled her along with him, taking her over to the bed where he sat down, pulling her down beside him. “You’re still cold. Will it help if I hold you?” He had already put his arm around her shoulder, and she relaxed, the shivering stopping as well. She nodded as she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. 

Dean smiled slightly as he kicked his shoes of and laid down on the bed, pulling her to his side where she cuddled against his chest. “I will figure out a wait to make this work,” He tells her quietly as he pulled the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around her. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep while laying against him. 

*************************** 

When Jane woke up, she felt a hunger that she hadn’t felt since she was first turned. She gripped the shirt of the warm body she was laying against, trying to keep herself under control. The beat of his heart filled her eyes as his scent engulfed her. 

“Dean, I don’t want to hurt you,” she whispers as she kept trying to keep herself under control. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep holding on.” 

He shifted under her, still partially asleep. “I’m fine,” he mumbled. He turned over, pinning her under his body. 

She attempted to push him off, but she felt very weak and could get him to budge. She could feel the row of fangs threatening to extend as she craved him. “Dean!” she yelled. He jumped up from his sleep, looking down at her as she tried to push him away. 

He sat up but didn’t let her leave as she was trying to. He kept his arms wrapped around her, hoping to calm her down. “Why couldn’t you push me away?” he asked her concerned. He knew that she should have been able to easily push him off. 

“I don’t know,” she muttered as she stopped trying to get away from him. “I need to eat.” She looked up at him, hoping that he would let her go, but he didn’t. “Dean, I don’t know how much longer I can control myself if you don’t let me go.” 

“Then take it from me,” he told her. 

She completely froze. She hadn’t had human blood since she was turned. The thought of taking any again scare her, that maybe once she starts, she won’t be able to stop. “No, I don’t take from people,” she tells him as she shakes her head. 

“Just this once, that way the vampires we left alive done try to attack you,” He justifies, his hold around her waist still like a steal cage. 

“I have never fed from a human since they forced me to turn. I don’t want start now.” She continued to refuse his offer, but his stubbornness didn’t waver. He held her with one arm as he took his shirt off so no blood would stain it. Without his shirt to hold back his scent, she slipped. Her hand flew up to his shoulder, gripping it but before she made any other move, she stopped herself. “Dean?” She said breathlessly, the name coming out as a question rather than a warning. 

“Go ahead,” he told her as he kissed her forehead. 

Each time he gave her permission, her control slipped just a little more. Now the row of fangs in her mouth pierced through her gums. Her other hand moved up to his head and tangled in his hair. She was hesitant before sinking her teeth into where his neck and shoulder met. 

Dean let out a gasp from the initial pain, but it soon faded into nothing. He loosened his grip on her waist and just rested his hands on her back and let her take whatever she needed. Dean could feel the heat returning to her body. She soon forced herself to pull away, but her body told her that she wasn’t finished. She covered her mouth as the row of fangs refused to go back into hiding. 

“Don’t stop If you need more,” Dean tells her but she shook her head. 

“You need your blood still,” she told him. “Much more and you may pass out from blood loss.” 

“Alright then,” Dean says with a sigh. Jane looked at the bite mark she left on his shoulder before going to the bathroom to get a first aid kit to dress up the wound. She also got a wet rag to clean up the blood. 

As she pressed the rag to the wound, Dean let out a his of pain. “I’m sorry,” Jane said cringing. She tried to be as gentle as possible but of course It was such a jagged wound that it would hurt no matter what she did. Once she cleaned all of the blood from the wound, she covered it with gauze before taping it down. “Your phone in ringing,” She told him. She could hear it vibrating from in his pocket. 

He looked away from her, realizing she was right. He pulled his phone from his pocket and answered it. “Hello?” 

“Dean, we got another job,” Jane could hear Sam say from the other end of the line. 

“Where at?” Dean stood from the bed and putting his shirt back on. 

“Blue Earth, Minnesota.” As soon as Sam had said that Dean hug up and turned to Jane. 

“Get your bags packed, were heading to Minnesota,” he told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. She smiled but didn’t say anything as she started to pack her books into her duffle bag. When she had finished packing everything, Dean grabbed the back and carried it to the door. 

“Dean, I can carry my own bag,” she told him. 

“Maybe so, but I want to carry it for you,” He tells her, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her along with him out the door. She grinned and shook her head, following him down the path to the other cabin. Sam and John were waiting for them by the vehicles. 

“She’s coming with us?” Sam asks. 

“Yes, she is,” Dean told him as he shot Sam a look. 

“Dean, what happen to your neck?” John asks him. Instead of looking at Dean, he was looking at Jane. In his hand was a book that had her name in Daniel’s handwriting. “The act is over Jane.” 

“There is no act,” Jane tells him as she sighs. “Did you even read the whole thing?” She knew what was in the journal, it was the one the Daniel wrote about her and how different she was from other vampires. 

“I read enough to know that you’re not human and you just fed from my son,” John now had the colt pulled out and aimed at her, but she just looked at it unfazed. 

“I would be so glad if you shot me right now,” she challenged him. “Finish off what I tried to do when Daniel prevented it.” 

John looked at her confused. “What are you talking about?” 

“Actually read it,” she tells him. He looked as the book in his hand before he holstered the colt back in his jeans and reading what was written in the book. 

_“_ _I found Jane hidden in the middle of the woods, abandoned by the vampires that had changed her. She was starving herself, somehow_ _holding herself back from_ _any human_ _blood. I helped her and showed her that she_ _could survive off_ _animal blood. I have never met a vampire that had so much restraint as she does, and I believe that she could potentially be a great asset when fighter her own species._ _”_

John read the page out loud for both of the brothers to hear as well. 

“Not once have I lied to you. I may not have told you the full story, but it has all been true,” She told him. “Now if you are going to shoot me, then do it. Otherwise you need to think of the reason that Daniel was able to trust me and maybe you’ll be able to as well.” 

“If you only feed from animals then why did you feed from Dean?” John counters. 

“I made her do it because she was dying, possibly starving herself again,” Dean defends her. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” John shouts at him. 

“Because I’m her mate and I’m not going to let her die because she’s afraid of hurting me!” 

John looked at Dean with disgust. “Get the hell out of my sight.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Jane was curled up in the passenger seat of the Impala with a blanket as Dean drove them  across  many states, following  his dad and Sam. After a long and very loud argument between  John and Dean, it was decided that  they would continue hunting with together, but  Dean and Jane would have separate rooms from Sam and John as well as  drive separate from them. They had tracked the  demon that had killed Mary and where on their way to stop  i t from ruining another family.  Jane wasn’t t tired but Dean encouraged her to sleep so she wouldn’t have to deal with the sun as much while awake. The sun had started setting when  they pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

Jane sat up, wide awake when Dean shut off the engine. “Are we here?” She asks him softly.

“ Yeah, we just did,” he told her as he got out of the car and got their bags out of the back seat. Sam walked up to him and gave him a room key as Jane got out and joined them on the opposite side of the car.

“You’re in room 22,” Sam tells him . “We will be in 20.” Dean gave him a nod before he went to  join is father in carrying stuff into their room.

Dean wrapped an arm around Jane’s waist as he led  her to their room.  He opened the door and they both went in.

“ So what is the case that we have here?” Jane asks him as she sat on the bed.

“There is a family here that we believe is going to get attacked by the demon that killed our mother,” Dean tells her as he started to pull things out of his bag.

“Do you know which family it is?”

“No, we are going to have to figure out which family has a child that is turning 6 months old in the next day or two and watch them all,” he told her grimly. It was going to be a tedious task but hoped there wasn’t too many that  would be turning of age. “Dad and Sam are going to the hospitals in the morning to gather information on the children.”

“What all can I do to help?” She asks him as she didn’t have very much experience with demons other than a couple times with Daniel, and at that time, he took care of getting rid of them. 

“I just want you to stay safe. There’s no telling what this demon will try to do,” Dean tells her.

“I’m not letting go do this alone,” she tells him, crossing her arms.

“I’m not going to be alone, Sam and dad will be with me,” he reminds her.

“But that still doesn’t mean that the demon won’t try to possess one of you.”

Dean pulled a necklace from his shirt. “This prevents me from getting possessed. I’ll be fine.”

“Dean, I’m going with you.” she says stubbornly.

“No,” he shouts as he turns to look at her. “I’m not going to let you go and possibly get hurt.”

“You can’t stop me from going,” she challenges him. 

His face turns dark. “Jane, you’re not going to go with me. I can make you stay here but I don’t want to do that to you .”

“You wouldn’t dare,” she says as she glares at him. She knew John still had dead man’s blood and the Dean was  referencing using that to get her to remain in the hotel room.

“I won’t let you get hurt.” The two were standing face to face, glaring at each other. Neither of them back down from their standing positions. “No matter what I have to do to ensure that.” Before Dean could d o anything else, Jane was out of the room, the door standing wide open. “Damn it,” he muttered.

Jane had taken off down the road to a nearby bar. Just because she was a vampire, it didn’t mean that alcohol didn’t  have an effect on her.  She felt as if she were going snap at dean and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn’t know how big of an outburst was to come but she would rather let it simmer out that push it past the point of no return. As she sat down, a bartender came over and asked her for an ID, which she gave. It was her real one which many people did not believe was real as she still looked as if she were 19 years old when she was really 40.

“ So, you were born in 1965?” The bartender asks her, of course thinking that the ID was fake.

“Yes, July 16 th , 1965 ,” she sighed as she told her the date that was on the ID.  “Would you like to see a copy of my birth certificate?” She asks  sarcastically .

“No,” the woman said annoyed as she handed her back the ID and going to get her a beer. She came back a moment later and harshly sat it down on the table in front of Jane and rolled her eyes.

Jane sat at the bar silently, drinking her beer as she watched other people that mingled around the room. “You look a little lonely, want some company?” She heard a  voice say beside her. She looked to her left to so see a  grimy looking man who was  blatantly checking her out.

“No,” she said bluntly as she turned to watch the people playing pool.

“ Oh, come on baby, don’t be like that,” he said as he put a hand on her thigh.

Jane tensed as she tried not to assault the man for touching her. “I’m going to tell you only once. Do not touch me,” she  said lowly as she pushed his hand  off her. “And do not tell  call me baby.”

“No need to be live that,” he tells her as he put his hand on her shoulder this time.

Jane stood up from the bar stool, leaving the man sitting there as she went over to join the people that were playing pool. “Wanna make it interesting?” she asked them as  she held up a twenty-dollar bill. The men grinned as they agreed , thinking they would easily be able to beat her. 

***************************

Two hours later and three hundred dollars richer, Jane was walking down the sidewalk on her way back to the motel.  It was close to 2 am, and the light to Jahn and Sam’s room was on as she walked through the parking lot to her and Dean’s room.  She shove d the wad of money into her pocket and was about to go into the room when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around to see John push her up against the door and  jam a needle into her side. She immediately  felt weak, collapsing in his arms as she saw Dean behind him, looking at her with a sorrowful face.

“I’m sorry,” she heard as she started to fall  unconscious . She felt that she was given to someone else before being taking in and l aid down on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

“She is going to be pissed when she wakes up,” Sam said to dean as he helped Dean carry her into the motel room and lay her down on the bed.

“I’d rather her be mad than get hurt,” Dean muttered as he made sure she would be comfortable . He gathered the things he needed for the hunt .

“You do realize she is less likely to get hurt than any of us,” Sam tells him as he hurries him along.

“It doesn’t matter now,” Dean said as they left the room and made sure that he locked the door behind h im. John was waiting out for them out by his truck .

“Alright, we will each take on of the hospitals and find out which children  will be turning six months old,” he tells his boys. 

They decided which of them would take what hospital before splitting up and going to get the information that they needed. Dean had taken the hospital  that was across town. Arriving, he pulled out his fake ID to get his way through security and to get them to  give him the answers that he needed. He was given the name for four children and their addresses. Sam  went to the one that was closer to  the motel they were staying, near the train tracks. They had given him a list of three different names and address of children that would be  turning six months old in the next day or two.  John took the hospital in the middle of  town but was not given any names as there was none born there in the time period he was questioning about . 

Sam was walking back to the motel when he started to get a horrible headache.  He had stopped walking as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath from the pain as he started to see and hear things from what looked like a room in a house. He saw the demon. It was attacking a mother,  throwing her against the wall and setting her on fire just as it had done with his mother. He could hear something loud from the room, a train horn. The house that was going to be attacked was near the train tracks.

He started to match up the addresses with the  houses that were along the area of the train tracks before finding which one it could possibly be. He started to run towards  the house to see if it matches up to what he saw in his  premonition .  He stopped when he saw the house, and in front was a woman walking with a baby carriage. This was where the demon was going to attack tonight. Sam pulled out his phone to call his  father and brother as he headed back to the  motel. 

***************************

Jane was now awake but unable to move. The dead man’s blood still not through her system. John had injected her with so much that she had  lost all sense of time and she could not tell whether it was day or night. She still couldn’t so much as move a fi nger yet.  There was an ache from hunger, her body expending  all of its energy as it tried to expel the poison from it. She feared that once she  was able to move on her own again that she wouldn’t be able to control who she goes after. She could hear their voices in the room two down from hers, they had figured out who was going to be attacked tonight. Something about Sam having a vision of the family? Maybe that’s why he doesn’t care much about what she was. They were planning on waiting outside of the house tonight for the Demon to attack and then break in to stop it.

A phone started ringing then. John was the one who answered and the rest of them went silent. She couldn’t hear what was being said on the other size of the conversation but what was being said by John was not good. Demons had another hunter that was a close friend of John ’s and they were threatening to kill him if he didn’t bring the colt to the before midnight tonight. There was argument before it was settled that John had to go tonight. But if they were to take the  colt, then they would have nothing to kill the demon with. Their time to come out here to attempt to stop the demon would have been for nothing and she didn’t want that to happen . She tired moving again and though she felt herself move her fingers just a tad, but then she couldn’t move anything else. 

***************************

John had just left the motel to go meet with the demons and Sam and Dean were preparing to go attack the ye llow eyed demon. Jane had started to be able to move a bit more, but she was unable to stand on her own. She could hear Dean walking towards their room to  check on her. The moment the door  opened, she could smell his blood . She sent a glare his way, a warning.

“You really fucked up,” she says as she glares. She couldn’t see what she looked like, she was sure it wasn’t good, but the look on Dean’s face told her that it was bad.

“Are you going to be alright?” He asked her as he moved by her side. She could feel the row of fangs threatening to break through as she watched him closely. 

“I’ll be alright, but you had better get me far away from people once the blood is out of my system,” she tells him. “I’m going to be hungry and stopping me  will be hard.”

Dean looked at her sadly. She looked as if she could break at any moment. Her body looked so frail and her skin ha d turned a light color of grey with black veins visible. “Is this from the dead man’s blood?” he asks her.

“What else could it possibly be?” She snapped at him. She didn’t want to be harsh, but she was in pain.

Dean flinched slightly before rolling up he sleeve and putting his arm up to her mouth. “Take what you need. I’m so sorry,” he tells her.

“No,” Jane told him. She didn’t think she would be able to stop. She hadn’t fed since she had fed on Dean last time, almost three days. “It’s too dangerous with me this bad .”

Dean wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer as he pulled out a knife and created a gash on his  forearm . His blood dripped down to Jane’s fa ce as he kept it over her face. She could no longer  hold herself back as she grabbed ahold of his arm, moving through the pain as she sank her fangs into his arm.  “Fuck,” he groaned as the pain shot through her body. He nearly  collapsed on to the bed with her. 

Jane felt the pain too and she gasped, letting go of him. “No,” she muttered. She could feel the strength starting to return to her body as Dean covered his arm.

“Why the hell did that hurt so much more?” he ask ed as he went to the bathroom to grab a rag to cover his arm and stop the bleeding.

“I don’t know,” she muttered as she sat up from the bed. Her head was pounding before she grabbed the trash can and threw up black blood . 

“What the hell?”

“It’s my body getting rid of the dead man’s blood,” she groaned.  Dean had tied the rag around his arm and stopped the bleeding as he sat down beside her and held her hair back. She couldn’t throw up anymore and eventually sat the trash can down. “Please don’t do that to me again.”

“Never again,” he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She  froze at how strong the smell of blood still was.

“We need to get that cleaned up,” she told him as she moved away from him so s he could get a wet rag to clean the blood f rom his arm . She returned and removed the blood covered rag and started to clean up the bite wound.  He clenched the blanket in the ben to night yell out in pain as she quickly tried to clean it up.  She went to get gauze and tap to cover it as she heard Sam walking towards their room. She quickly covered it and pulled his sleeve down as Sam entered the room. 

“Are you all ready?” He asks them.

“Yeah,” Dean said as he looked over at Jane. “Come on, we’re  going to need someone to drive the car if something goes wrong.” Jane grinned a little as she stood and followed the two brothers out to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane was waiting outside of the house as the bothers went in to try to stop the demon. She could hear them making their way through the house and to the stair when they suddenly got caught by the father of the child. He was threatening them before Sam made a break for the door and hid, while Dean went upstairs for find the nursery. 

The door to the nursery was already open slightly when Dean had finally found it and when he opened it the rest of the way, the demon had already started attacking the child's mother who was trying to protect her baby. She was being held against the wall by whatever powers the demon was using, struggling to try to get to her baby but was unable to move anything as the ceiling irrupted into flames. Dean raised the gun to shoot, but hesitated for just a moment. Just enough time for the demon to escape before Dean finally pulled the trigger. The woman dropped to the ground as the demon disappeared and Sam grabbed her arm to get her out of the house. Dean quickly grabbed the child as the flames began to burn hotter and hurried out of the house. He had barely made it through the front door when the second floor collapsed down to the first and the house became fully engulfed. 

Jan watched Dean closely once she saw him exit the house to make sure that he was not hurt. Sam and Dean were talking with the couple while they made sure that their child was not hurt. She jumped as she heard and unexpected knock on the window of the car. She turned to seen John and rolled down the window to talk to him. 

"They were able to get them all out?" He asked her for conformation. 

"Yeah, but the demon escaped. I don't know how," she muttered as she continued to watch Dean. 

John was silent for a few minutes as he studied her. "Daniel was right about you," he said, drawing her attention back to him. "You're not like other vampires, you're not even like other supernatural’s." 

Jane sighed. This was not the conversation that she wanted to have with him right now. "I never wanted to be what I am. When I found out, I even tried to starve myself. Do you know how long a vampire, even a fledgling can go without any blood before they start to feel much of an effect? Three months." She turned back to watching Dean before speaking again. "I was even thinking about ending it all when I heard about what happened to Daniel. I would have if it wasn't for Dean." 

John was surprised by her words. Vampires typically enjoyed their existence and valued their lives. She was completely the opposite. "I'll see you back at the motel," he said as Sam and Dean started walking back towards the car. John had already disappeared when they got to the car and didn't mention anything about seeing him. Dean made Sam climb into the back seat while he got in the passengers, allowing Jane to drive. 

“You never let me drive,” Sam complains as he tried to find a comfortable way to sit in the back seat. Jane smirked slightly as she changed the radio to an alternative rock station. 

“Hey, why’d you change it?” Dean asked as he went to change it back, but Jane smacked his hand away. 

“Driver picks music, shotgun shuts his piehole,” she told him while still smirking. She earned a laugh from Sam as well as a glare from Dean. 

“You’re not driving again,” he muttered, forgetting that she was still able to hear him. 

“You couldn’t stop me if I really wanted to,” she tells him. He didn’t say anything back to her as he knew that she was right. As she pulled into the parking lot, she noticed John’s truck sitting at the far end of the lot. She parked in front of their room before they all climbed out. She allowed Sam and Dean to go into their room first. The brothers were of course surprised to see their father waiting for them. When Janes entered the room, she immediately noticed that something was off. Her eyes flickered to John and she knew that whatever it was, it was with him. She didn’t say anything as she allowed the three men to talk to each other. She stood beside Dean, acting as if she were paying attention to the conversation, taking the chance to study John and find out what was going on. It was a normal conversation as far as she could tell until she heard a strong, harsh “NO,” from Sam. 

“What did you say boy?” John questioned his youngest son. 

“I said no. You said before that we can’t risk losing our one chance at wasting this demon.” Sam answered. Dean was about to say something, but Jane stopped him by putting her hand on his forearm. He looked back at her and she shook her head. When John saw that no one was on his side, he started to laugh. 

“I thought I could get away with it for a bit longer,” his eyes turned yellow before Jane, Sam and Dean were thrown back by some force. “I couldn’t trick you at all, could I Jane? It’s a shame that the vampires got you. You’ll still do incredible things.” 

Jane let out a scream as her head felt as if it were being pounded with a hammer. Dean has gotten up to fight with the demon, but it was quick to overpower him. Jane soon passed out from the pain in her head as the two brothers kept trying to fight the demon that was possessing their father. She could hear the pain that they were both in, but she kept zoning in on Dean. There was one point that she didn’t hear anything from him before hearing a gun go off.


End file.
